Injection molding machines are well known. Typical injection molding machines generally include an injection mold part and an ejection mold part, which together form two tool halves for defining a mold cavity. The injection mold part typically has one or more channels for partially receiving a hot passage distributor system therethrough.
Existing injection molding machines have a construction that is substantially difficult to dismantle for accessing various parts of the machine, e.g. the hot passage distributor system, for maintaining and/or repairing those parts.
Therefore, a need exists for an injection molding machine having a side-injection sub-assembly that is easily manipulated for providing access to components therein.